


Apartments & I Love You’s

by ShamelesslyGallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Gallavich, Implied Cheating, Jealous!Ian, M/M, moving in, slightly OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelesslyGallagher/pseuds/ShamelesslyGallagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian loves Mickey.<br/>Mickey loves Ian</p><p>Or so Ian thinks until he comes across a text in Mickey's phone suggesting otherwise.<br/>Angst ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartments & I Love You’s

 

Ian loved showers.

He loved the way the warm water beat down as if each droplet released that more tension from his aching back. He loved the peace they provided, which he seldom received in the wild Gallagher house. He especially loved when his boyfriend joined him. Mickey. Mickey who had been the center of his thoughts more often than not lately. Mickey who fascinates him to no end and as soon as Ian thinks he has him figured out, Mickey completely turns his world upside down. Ian knows how he feels about Mickey, the only question was when to tell Mickey that he was helplessly, endlessly, in lov—

“Or I could just continue fuckin’ talkin’ to myself, are you even listening to me?”  Mickey’s voice brought him back to reality. Ian quickly turned off the shower and peeked his head around the curtain.

“Toss me a towel.”

“I can’t even brush my teeth in peace without your greedy ass needin something.” Mickey retorted.

“Last I checked, I was in here first. And who the hell takes so long to brush their teeth?”

“I was being _thorough_ , and what can I say, I like the view.” Mickey smirked.

“Towel.” Ian repeated motioning for Mickey to speed up.

“Fine, fine. Always the party killer, Firecrotch.” Mickey’s words lacked the venom he intended but then again maybe he didn’t intend for them to be venomous at all. Mickey turned around to hand Ian the towel and the shit eating grin Ian was sporting definitely made Mickey rethink his past statement. Mickey tossed the towel on Ian’s head resorting in a chuckle from the younger boy.

“Always one for theatrics, Milkovich.” Ian smiled, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

“Anyway Princess, while you were daydreaming remember I’m workin a late shift tonight and also think about what I said ok? It’s important.” With that Mickey winked and turned to leave with an exasperated Ian chasing after him.

“Woah, woah, woah. Wait, what’d you say? I didn’t catch that last part.” Ian said pushing Mickey against the wall in the hall.

“Huh, well maybe that’ll teach you to listen next time I’m talking, Firecrotch.” Mickey leans in, barely brushing his lips across Ian’s. As Ian leans in to deepen the kiss, Mickey flips them around so he’s shoving Ian against the wall and presses their lips together. Mickey pulls away ,much to Ian’s dismay, with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I’ll tell you tonight, k? You better wait up for me.” And with that Mickey was down the stairs and out the door in the blink of an eye. Ian looked around the house. Carl and Debbie were at school, Lip took Liam with him to college for the day letting Fiona have a much needed girls day with V. He had the house to himself. He considered taking another shower but opted for grabbing some breakfast.

***

He retreated to Mickey and his room, grabbed some boxers and headed downstairs. After pouring a cup of coffee he began spreading peanut butter on his toast when his eyes landed on a familiar looking black rectangle on the counter. Mickey was always forgetting his phone. Ian slowly slid out of his chair and picked it up, pressing the on button. A photo of assorted guns stared back at him, Ian snorted. Mickey could be a real fucking dork sometimes. He slid the lock screen and a 4 digit passcode screen appeared. Ian decided it would not be violating his privacy if he went through Mickey’s contacts just to get Kev and V’s number, or at least that’s what he told himself to justify trying to guess the code. He tried every combination he could think of; Mickey’s birthday, Mandy’s birthday, the day they met, the day Mickey came out, the year Mickey was born, any date he thought might be significant to Mickey and yet the pursuit was fruitless. The phone buzzed at him alerting Ian that 5 attempts remained and with that he slid the phone into his pocket and continued on with the rest of his day.

***

He cleaned up the house a bit (only making a small dent in the perpetual mess), and was about to throw in a load of laundry when his ass buzzed. He totally forgot he still had Mickey’s phone in his back pocket, he took it out and moved to put it on the counter when a message alert popped up and without intending to, Ian read the little message preview.

_Josh_

_3:12 pm_

_I found the perfect apartment. Paperwork is all settled,see u @ 4. I lo…._

The rest of the message was cut off.  Water droplets splashed on the screen coming from nowhere.

 _Oh._ Ian thought bitterly, _they’re coming from me._ He couldn’t help the bitter tears that streamed down his face. He knew Mickey had been acting strange lately but he just couldn’t fucking believe he was cheating on him.  Ian slammed the phone on to the counter and ,without even meaning to, his fist connected with the wall. Fiona would kill him for denting the concrete foundation, but he couldn’t be bothered to give a single fuck. Mickey. How?. Was it something he’d done? Was he too forceful in making him come out? I mean sure they fought, but who didn’t? It was only when Ian looked down to reread the utter betrayal of a message did he notice his hand bleeding severely. Was a wrist supposed to bend like that?

***

“Well Mr.Gallagher, looks like you have a hair line fracture in your wrist. You’re lucky, it could’ve been worse. How’d you injure it?”

“I fell. “

“..Okay..--”

“After finding out the love of my life is cheating on me. No big deal.”

Dr.Reynolds looked away uncomfortably

“ Well, you’re going to have to leave it in this cast for 3-4 weeks for full healing then I’d recommend coming back for another x-ray to make sure everything’s peachy keen.” And with that, she snapped off her gloves “You’re allowed to go.”

“Oh, yea. Thanks” Ian mumbled.  He no longer felt anger or bitter or hatred towards Josh. He felt numb. Maybe Josh could give Mickey everything he deserved, everything Ian couldn’t. As he exited the room a distraught looking Mickey collided into him violently wrapping his arms around him. Ian didn’t return the hug.

“Hey, you ok? I’m sorry I took so long. I didn’t have my phone on me so when I got home I saw the call from the hospital that you were here, I came as soon as I could. Are you ok? Tell me you’re ok?” Mickey’s eyes were red and puffy and Ian would’ve found the concern endearing had he not known about Josh.

“I’m fine.” Ian muttered pushing past Mickey

“Woah, what the hell man? Who shit in your cheerios?”

“Why don’t you ask Josh!?” Ian spewed out bitterly and Mickey’s eyes widened “ Is that what you were fucking talking about this morning? God, I can’t believe I was so stupid! Mick, if you’re gonna cheat on me at least have the balls to fucking tell me!” Ian tried to stone his expression but that one fucking tear betrayed him, rolling down his face. Ian turned to leave when Mickey grabbed him by the coat and shoved him against the wall. Ian had to fight back the urge to laugh bitterly. This was the same scenario that plaid out not even 9 hours ago when he thought Mickey loved him. Oh how quickly things can change.

“Twice. Fucking twice, I let you walk away from me and out of my life and I’m not losing you a third time.  Now, tell me. What the fuck?!” Mickey looked as bad as Ian felt; disheveled hair, tears threatening at his eyes and

“Your _boyfriend_ sent you a text saying he found you the apartment.” Ian couldn’t help the tears that began to stream down, no matter what Mickey felt Ian would always love him which made this all the more painful. Mickey’s expression softened as he loosening his grip on Ian however still pinning him against the hospital wall.

“For such a smart guy, you can be so fucking stupid sometimes.” Mickey spoke, Ian went to open his mouth but Mickey beat him to it “Shut up. Just let me speak.  If you would’ve just opened my fucking phone you could’ve read the whole message and we wouldn’t be in this problem.”

“I don’t know your fucking password and I don’t want to read your guys’ fucking love letters to each other, I mean I know we never said we were exclusive but still Mick.”

“You don’t know shit, Gallagher!” Mickey shouted and then moved his hand to cradle Ian’s face. Ian doesn’t know why but he leans in, it might be the last time he and Mickey touch and knowing that was the worst pain he could ever experience. Mickey took out his phone and entered 4 digits. Ian’s birthday.

“First of all, I’m fucking surprised you don’t know your own birthday. Second of all” Mickey pulled up the messages between Josh “Josh is my fucking brother’s friend, who’s also a real estate agent. He owed me a favor so I asked him to look into apartments. Here” Mickey handed Ian the phone and the full message read :

_Josh_

_3:12 pm_

_I found the perfect apartment. Paperwork is all settled,see u @ 4. I looked for fucking ever, you should owe me. But I guess a favor’s a favor, your boyfriend will love it._

Ian was shocked. Dumbfounded. Most of all, embarrassed. His heart swelled seeing that Mickey called him his boyfriend and that his phone background was a photo of them, but how could Mickey ever forgive him after he royally fucked up? He looked up at Mickey and opened his mouth but he didn’t know where to begin to apologize. Instead Mickey pressed his lips firmly against Ian’s and pressed a cool metal into his hand. Ian looked down at the foreign key.

“Ian, we never had to say we’re exclusive because you’re the only one. You’ve always been the only one and I know I’m not good with girly shit like feelings but after everything you gotta know that. You kinda just gotta know that you’re it for me. Listen if it’s too much, like I understand and shit and you don’t have to move in with me and all I just thought it’d be nice to have a place of our own.” Mickey looked up anxiously.

***

**1 Month Later**

Ian had his head on Mickey’s chest as they were lying in bed and Mickey was running his fingers through Ian’s hair and over his skin slowly. They were both close to sleep when Ian muttered something incoherently.

“Gotta speak up, Mumbles” Mickey teased kissing the top of Ian’s head. Ian shyly looked up at Mickey and spoke so quietly that Mickey thought he was hearing things

“I said I love you.”

Mickey leaned down and kissed Ian with more force and passion then he knew he was capable of and responded just as quietly

“I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's 2 am and I'm sick but I just couldn't shake this idea  
> So i apologize for all the typos  
> 


End file.
